mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zorro Commandos
Commandos Zorro(VCDM044) was born in the Comamndos on April 12, 2008. His mother was Zorilla and his father was Zarathustra. His litter males were Zoroaster(VCDF042) and his oen brother Ziggurat(VCDM043). They were Zarathustra's first litter adn Zorilla's nineth litter. Zarathustra ahd just joined the Comamndos a few months before but Zorilla had mated with Jogu and ga birth to a new litter, so he couldn't mate with her. Zorro and his brother and sister survived. Zoroaster was abopted into the Young Ones and later formed her own group. Zorro and Ziggurat stayed in the group the longest. Zorro's older half sisters littersSamba and Seraina both gave birth in June. Samba gave birth to Captian Sensible, Punx, Sue and Jimmy Jazz. While Seraina gave brith to Rastas, Stanley, Michiel and Labiathon. All pups survived. Zorilla gave birth to Khasar, Dashti, Saren, Buta and Tegus August 18, 2008. Then on December 2008: Zorilla gave birth to Rosie, Nikita, Venus, Zoo Zoo, Moltan and Dazba. They survived too. After Zorilla and Zarathustra, Zorro's older half sister Celidh became the domiannt female with his uncle Panthro. An unknown female who later would be Zorro's mate appaeared and got in a fight with Nikita. On June 27, 2009 Celidh gave birth to Kiara, Nala and Simba. Zorro, Ziggurat, Khasar, Buta and Tegus left the group on August 9, 2009. On August 10, 2009 they picked up Sophie a lost Poudn Puppies pup. Then the males ran into three females. Xerxes They formed the Xerxes. Zorro started acting more dominant then the other males. He won dominance easily without a fight. Ziggurat was the same age as him but ddin't nothing, Khasar, Buta, Tegus and Zoo Zoo didn't challange him so he became the dominant male. Zula was the female who got in a fight with Nikita. She foguth Tina Sparkle and Ju Drop and won dominance. She became Zorro's mate. All females but Sophie were pregnant. Tina Sparkle killed Ju Drop's litter but she aborted her own. Zula gave birth to Zander, Zee and Zina on December 26, 2009. They were his first pups ever. They survived. Ju Drop got pregnant again and gave birth to Felix and Harriet on February 12, 2010. Zula gave birth to Zephaniah, Zella and Zee on April 24, 2010.On June 17, 2010 Tina Sparkle gave birth to two pups named Dina Twinkle and Rena Speckle. Then on August 16, 2010 Zula gave birth to five pups. HIs brothers Zigurat and Zoo Zoo left and group and joined the Gladiators while Khasar kidnapped a Celtics pup named Bubble. Zorro and Zula are still the dominant pair of the Xerxes today. Family Mother: Zorilla Father: Zarathustra Sister: Zoroaster Brohter: Ziggurat Mate: Zula Children First litter born on December 26, 2009 mothered by Zula Zander (VXRM002) Zee (VXRM003) Zina (VXRF004) First litter born on April 24, 2010mothered by Zula Zephaniah (VXRM007) Zella (VXRF008) Zacky (VXRM009) First litter born on August 16, 2010 mothered by Zula VXRP012 VXRP013 VXRP014 VXRP015 VXRF016 Links Commandos Mob Xerxes Mob Zarathustra Whiskers Zoroaster Commandos Zula Xerxes Category:Commandos meerkats Category:Xerxes meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant male meerkats